catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:~Bloodclaw
SIGGY TEST Currently WORKING on my siggy. Re: Bloodfoot and Silversong :Welcome to the wiki Bloodclaw, it's nice to meet you :) I've added Bloodfoot and Silversong to the RiverClan allegiances, and created their articles. It's your job to add history to both their articles, be sure to do so after you role play. If you have any more questions, please ask! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:16, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lol, first of all that picture is really cute xD Secondly, and most importantly, I'm not leaving this site any time soon, I promise. I left Warriors Wiki because nothing there is exciting anymore, I feel as if all the articles have been edited to the very extent. And project charart was so special to me, we are totally scraping the bottom of the barrel now. The site was sort of spoiling the books for me, it was taking out the fun of reading them. So, that's why I quit, not because I didn't have enough time or anything. Does this help? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello! :) Hi Bloodclaw :) Just though I'd stop by and say hi. What's up? Agent WindFireBecause it's snowing, Blowing, All over town... Category:Signatures 13:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kittypet Okay, which real life image do you want me to use? Normally there's only one to an article, it's kind of strange to show a character's real life image, with a different cat in the second picture. --[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) To Bloodclaw, Mosspelt, and Foxclaw :lol, I'm too lazy to reply some of the same things on one talk page, and I'm on kind of a spazzy lap top at the moment. So, to all: I like your Lord of the Ring ideas :) As for real life images, I guess it's alright to have two pictures, but just be sure that they look very similiar. My cat Cloudstar has two images, but it's actuallaly the exact same cat photographed by it's owner. Bloodclaw, I think your two images of Gandalf are fine, I'll add the other one to his article right now. Mosspelt, I've added Legolas's image to his article, and I think it'd be okay to add the kitten one. Foxclaw, I think it'd be fine to keep all of Jazmin's images. And, Nick and Angel are based off of my real cats as well :) If Arwen's name is spelled wrong or something, I can always move it. Sincerely, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:28, January 1, 2011 (UTC) CAP Blanks Hey, Bloodclaw :) Echo noticed that you put images of Sneer and Hippieheart on your Deviant art gallery, and I would like to ask you to please remove them. It says here that the blanks are meant for Cats of the Clans only. You're not in trouble, you might not have seen the notice. I'll put something on the main CAP page about it. Thanks! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Adder hugs Blood then steals her stick* Adderpaw 03:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Siggy On the prefrences tab and under signature, check off the box that says custom signature. :) Sakura-chan 14:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Sure, but two things. First of all, there's a Whitekit in SkyClan, so you'll have to change her name, and I was really hoping that the RL image you posted on my talk page could be Whitekit of SkyClan's real life image when she gets older. Might I suggest this one instead? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool. But, there's a Whitekit in SkyClan. You'll have to change the name; might I suggest Fluffykit or Daisykit? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, but you have to ask Nightfall kk Adderpaw 20:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Well yeah, but there still can't be two Whitekits. Might I suggest Frostkit or Snowkit instead? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:18, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Signature :I noticed that your signature is supposed to look like this: BloodclawITS.MAI.SITCK.DONT TOUCH IT. PERIOD.. So, what you have to do is go to prefrences and down to signature. Click the box that says "custum signature" and there you go. -- Toshiro Hyorinmaru cannot be two DeathGod's sword! 22:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC)